She-ra And the princesses of power Alone-Together
by Tarneercat1999
Summary: This is a Adora X Catra Fanfic. After gerring seperated from their teams and friends, Adora and Catra decide to comfront their issuies and feelings for one another, and decide to explore what it would be like if they didn’t have any aligence to anyone but eatchother. Please excuse any missspelling you find, i type fast. The image is not mine, it was created by Rebecca Sugar and cre


Somewhere on the outskirts of the whispering woods.

Entrapta -" Frightzone log Day 63. Following Newley acquired data from what I will now be referring to as " The Black Garnet Storm " I am more convinced now than ever before that First-ones tech is universally compatible with any foreign technology it comes into contact with, I am testing this theory today with my new invention. By taking a tiny shard of the black garnet and combining it with the hordes own technology, I have created several small compact disc devices which could theoretically amplify the power and function of any electronic device it touches. It's official name is the " Energy Amplifier Discus" but Scorpia's suggestion of " The Power Box " also has a nice ring to it. Despite it not having any edges".

Catra -" if your done talking to yourself Entrapta could you please give us some direction here. remember you're not here In person to set up these things.

Entrapta -" Catra I still think this isn't the best use of my devices abilities."

Catra -" Look if these things work like you say they do then we can give copy's of them to any solider in the Hord's army and instantly give their weapons and upgrade, but I'm not risking this box exploding in my room so we're testing weapons in a place where if the worst come to the worst nothing bad will happen. once I'm convinced these Things won't kill us then I will let you do whatever you want with them."

Entrapta -" I see your logic. In terms of set up their isn't that much to it . You just attack it to the device you want to amplify and it does the rest for you, but remember it's still untested. Just make sure Scorpia records the data for me."

Scorpia -" test number one. When a power box is used on a blaster."

Catra and Scorpia where using Horde-Droids to test the weapons, they where so focused on their experiment that they didn't realise that they where being watched From behind.

Bow -" it's them alright."

Glimmer -" what are they doing? "

Bow -" it looks like they're getting some target practice in."

Adora -" those are Horde-Droids they don't need target practice, Catras up to something."

Catra -" Fire! "

The horde-droid pulled the trigger on the blaster and it exploded, blasting the head off the bot, it landed at Scorpia's feet.

Catra -" and that Scorpia is why I didn't let you fire off the blaster."

Scorpia -" I'm gunna lower the power for the next blaster test, but first I want to try a grenade"

Adora -" those disc's have some serious power."

Glimmer-" we can't let the Horde have this kind of technology, it could give them the edge to win."

Adora -" then we gotta take them out"

Scorpia-" Test number 2. When a box Is used on a grenade"

Just as Scorpia attached the Power Box to the rectangular grenade two of the horde-droids where shot with bows arrows.

Scorpia-" What the?"

Before she could say another word, Adora charged out of cover and kicked Scorpia into another horde-droid. Catra looked to see her expedition was being attacked.

Entrapta -" what's happening ?"

Catra -" Adora"

Adora -" for the honour of GraySkull!"

With that said Adora transformed into She-ra, and with Bow and Glimmer at her side she was ready for a fight.

Catra -" Take her down!"

Ordered Catra as the Remaining droid squadron opened fire on the trio. She-ra went to take Catra on one on one, Bow focused on the droids, and Glimmer was felt to fight Scorpia.

Placing the grenade on her belt, Scorpia changed at Glimmer claws first, Glimmer blocked Scorpia's attack with her staff. Bow headshot two droids with the same arrow before kicking another into pieces, a forth tried to get the jump on him but he ducked out of the way and fired an arrow at it's head. She-ra and Catra where locked in a stalemate neither one of them letting up.

Catra-" so how long where ya watching me Adora? "

She-ra-" long enough to see what you where doing."

Catra -" and what am I doing exactly? "

She-ra-" I'm not playing this game Catra!"

Catra -" you're no fun anymore you know that?"

With that said, Catra sweep kicked She-ra off the ground, pouncing at her while she was down, She-ra quickly moved out of the way picking herself up and them charging at Catra.

Glimmer and Scorpia where also evenly matched, Glimmer using her staff to keep Scorpia from cutting her up, and Scorpia using her natural weapons to block the stick from hitting her, and it was working, for a time. Without noticing Glimmer had nocked the grenade off Scorpia's belt, Glimmer quickly snagged it before Scorpia even realised it was missing from her side. Glimmer proceeded to taunt Scorpia not knowing what she had in her possession.

Glimmer -" loose something?"

Glimmer was literally waving a bomb at Scorpia's face, even though it would win her the battle Scorpia didn't want to her to explode.

Scorpia-" woah! Be careful, That's a grenade!"

Glimmer's heart suddenly sunk to the bottom of her chest, she had never seen a grenade like this before so she didn't know it was one.

Glimmer -" what?! Since when does a grenade have edges!?"

Glimmer was holding the amplified grenade by the Power Box and without warning it absorbed some of her powers activating it in the process. The grenade started beeping.

Glimmer -" what does that sound mean?"

Scorpia-" that sound means it's counting down" she said as she slowly backed away.

Glimmer -" what do it do!?

Scorpia-" get rid of it!?

Glimmer tossed it away only to realise that she accidentally flung it towards She-ra and Catra."

Scorpia -" not like that, not like that!!"

Glimmer -" Adora get down!"

Adora and Catra didn't have anytime to react before the grenade exploded. With a flash of light and a loud bang they where gone.

Entrapta-" Catra come in"

Entrapta couldn't hear anything apart from static.

Entrapta-" Catra!? Scorpia what's going on I can't reach Catra"

Scorpia, bow, and glimmer looked at the explosion sight assuming the worst, but they didn't see anything. It was as if they simply disappeared.

Entrapta -" could somebody please answer me?"

Scorpia-" catra?! "

Bow -" what just happend?"

Glimmer -" where's adora ?!"

Meanwhile somewhere on Atheria.

The sky light up like a Christmas tree, she-ra and catra fell down into the ocean. She-ra crawled onto the sand from the deep blue and started barfing up water. Without warning, Catra pounced at She-ra from the water, Adora looked at to see that she... wasn't happy.

Catra -" I-Hate- Water!"

She-ra kicked catra off her.

She-ra -" what the hell was that Catra?"

Catra -" we where experimenting with power amplifier tech, *that* was supposed to be a grenade powerful enough to destroy a tank. Your princess friend must have picked it up by the amplifier and it absorbed her powers. We should be dead, but instead it teleported us."

She-ra" since when does the horde have that kind of technology?"

Catra -" since non of your business! Urgh! This is such a pain, Now we're stuck in some... hang on a minute where are we anyway?"

She-ra -" I don't know. But clearly we're not anywhere near where we are supposed to be"

Catra -" my communicator is water logged. Is your working ?"

She-ra-" yeah about that. Um. I don't have one. Adora said quietly "

Catra -" what?!"

She-ra-" I don't have one ok!"

Catra -" why don't you have a commutator ?"

She-ra-" I never really needed one. We all tend to stick together in battle "

Catra -" well this is just fantastic isn't it? Well done Adora"

She-ra-" don't blame me for this it was your bomb that sent us here"

Catra -" only after your friend glimmer tried to meddle with it."

She-ra-" enough!"

Catra -"..."

She-ra-" we can argue until the sun goes down. But the sun *is* going down. We need to find shelter"

Catra -" agreed. There's a village further town the shore line. Let's head over there"

Catra started walking down the beach, Adora powered down to her normal form and ran after her.

After about ten minutes of walking they reached their target. They looked around and realised that The device had sent Them to an abandoned costal village on the other side of the continent, the two of them went to investigate the ghost town

Adora -" what happend here?"

Catra-" no clue"

Catra kept looking around the village square while Adora went off to explore some more of the surrounding area. Catra went inside one of the houses and looked around, it was unsettling, it was as if all the people living here just disappeared overnight. Catra went upstairs and looked out of the window, she was Adora sitting on a bench overlooking the beach, the ocean as far as the eye could see, and the sunset made it even better. Catra went and joined Adora on the bench. The scenery brought back some old memories.

Catra -" remember when we'd go up to the top of the tower?"

Adora -" shadow weaver never did lock that door like she threatened to."

Catra -" I think it was because she knew you like to so much up there. Gotta keep the prodigal child happy after all"

Adora -" I never asked to be her favourite ya know."

Catra -" you still got the special treatment though, meanwhile the rest of us had to live in your shadow."

Adora -"... is that really how you felt?"

Catra -" ..."

Adora -" wow"

Catra -" it was hard not to, to be honest. You where always better than me. Don't let that go to your head."

Adora -" I wasn't trying to be better than you Catra"

Catra -" you're not making a great defence for your self Adora."

Adora -" that's not what I..."

Catra-" what ever! It doesn't matter"

Adora and Catra both remaind silent for about a minute, both of them regretting what they said.

Adora -" have you gone up there since I left."

Catra -" hmm?"

Adora -" the roof"

Catra -" I can't go up to the roof anymore. when ever I do I just get angry."

Adora -" why?"

Catra -"..."

Adora -" catra ?"

Catra -" it doesn't matter ok "

Adora -" ..."

Catra -" it's because I'm there. And you're not. I'm alone where I go up to that roof and it makes me beyond angry. Because I'm reminded that I wasn't a good enough reason for you to stay."

Adora -" catra..."

Catra -" you wanna know something Adora? If the circumstances had been slightly different I would have joined the rebellion. I would have defected with you if I thought for a second that I mattered to you as much as you say you do"

Adora -" catra I don't know what has gotten into your head but I do care about you."

Catra -" clearly you don't ! If you cared about me you would have come back with me to the horde, but I saw it in your eyes. You where entranced by your new toy and your new friends. I was the last thing on your mind."

Catra stood up and sulked over to the edge of the wall. Adora walked after her, catra faced away from Adora so she wouldn't see her crying.

Adora -" Catra. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you"

Catra -" but you did! "

Catra turned around and Adora could see just how much this was bothering her, catra was full on crying at this point.

Catra -" you claim to care about me but what person that cares does this!?"

Adora -" I do care Catra"

Catra -" then prove it!"

Without thinking Adora took catra in her arms and held her tightly, and kissed her. Catra held onto Adora like she was about to loose her all over again. Amidst this rollercoaster of emotions The two Women Fully realised how much they had missed each other. After what felt like a blissfully long time, the kiss ended. Adora still holding her, Catra said.

Catra -" I just want you to come back."

Adora -" I'm sorry Catra. I never meant to make you feel this way, honest to god."

Catra -" I know you didn't Adora. I just miss you like crazy. I breaks me when ever I have to fight you."

Adora -" I miss you too. The first nights at the rebellion was the worst of my life. I couldn't sleep, Bow and Glimmer tried to help me but I kept checking the end of my bed to look for you. But you where never there"

Catra -" I don't want to loose you again Adora."

Adora "I don't either. I realise that now. I almost wish the others would never find us. "

Catra didn't want to moment to end. The thought then occurred to her that it didn't have to

Catra -" what if they didn't ? "

Adora -" what?"

Catra -" you heard me. No one knows where we are and no one is here to recognise us. for the first time In our lives we are alone-together, and I'm not ready for that to end yet. I'm not saying for a second that we abandon our loyalties. But what if just for a while. You and I where just two people. With a special kind of connection?"

Catra took hold of adora's hand, and Adora took hold of the other.

Adora -" I'd like that ."

Catra -" good"

Catra smiled and Adora smiled right back. The two kissed in the light of the setting sun and they forgot just for a while, that they where enemies.

Adora-" when did you get so good with words?"

Catra -" force captain orientation"

Adora -" like you would ever go to one of those"

-End.


End file.
